


Comfort

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot is Rockets ‘comfort blanket’, Peter feels jealous of the trust and affection he notices between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

I’m an awful boyfriend

 

Peter watched as Rocket stormed onto the ship, luckily he wasn’t mad at anything Peter had done; he was just pissy in general, though a little extra pissed today.

 

“You wanna talk?” Peter offered the other, who was mumbling insults, from what the humie, as Rocket called him, could gather, Rocket had been kicked out of a bar due to a ‘no pets’ policy that was in place.

 

The raccoon was silent as he thought about that; then began to walk off when he decided on his answer “No” He left towards the colossal’s room.

—-

 

Why am I jealous of a tree?

 

Peter was slouched on the couch, arms crossed as he pouted and indulged in self-pity. Rocket was curled up beside him, which would have been nice, only, he was on Groots lap.

 

Rocket was his boyfriend; he should be curled up on his lap. He was warmer than a tree anyway! It only made sense!

 

He sighed in guilt, this wasn’t Groots fault, or Rockets. Peter knew they were close when he began recognizing feelings for his furry team mate, and when they began dating, nothing had changed except for Peters own feelings on the matter which frustrated him even further.  
What does he have that I don’t?

 

Was it just time? Was that why Rocket ran to Groot when he needed comfort, because they had been together longer? Would he ever gain even a modicum of that trust? He use to get hope out of the idea that all he needed was a little bit of time before Rocket would open up to him, but waiting was becoming a painful and boring task.

—-

 

He watched Rocket struggle to climb up Groot, one of his legs had been injured, but Peter knew Groot would fix it; he was always the one who tended to Rocket, even if the others offered Rocket would refuse.

 

Peter wiped the sweat from his brow, meeting up with Gamora and Drax, watching as Groot took the raccoon inside for bandages. The rest of the team blissfully unaware that the former thugs had disappeared, they were like he once was, he envied them.

—-

 

Maybe Rocket didn’t want anything serious.

 

It wasn’t far-fetched to imagine Rocket; the morally ambiguous prison escapee only wanted Peter as a means to relive some sexual tension. Peter defiantly had it coming, after all the years of using woman for the same reason; he just hadn’t realized how shitty it made him feel to think this thing he had with Rocket was so meaningless to the other.

 

He sighed, hands behind his head, facing the ceiling in the room Rocket refused to sleep in, even after sex. He always argued that he felt better in his own bed. He knew the feeling of avoiding commitment, he was usually the one trying to get out of it, now that the tables turned he understood where Rocket was coming from, and in a way he sympathized, it sucked having to deal with a clingy love interest that you didn’t share the same feelings for.

 

Peter hated sleeping while in a poor mood, but it couldn’t be helped, the sooner he fell asleep the quicker time would pass by. He slowly shut his eyes, relaxing and awaiting for blackness to fill he sorrow mind.  
“Peter?” he heard a small, familiar voice call into the blackness of his room. His eyes shot open, was he dreaming?

 

He looked at Rocket who had stepped closer “Mind if I stay here tonight?” He must want sex, Peter thought, although he was annoyed by the realization, he wouldn’t turn down times of intimacy either. “Sure..” He reached under the covers, beginning to pull his boxers off.

 

Rockets ears fell “not this time” he said, unnaturally calm, or maybe he was just quite?

 

“…whats wrong?” That came out wrong, he didn’t mean to imply a sexless encounter was wrong, just.. Unlike him.

 

“Jus havin trouble sleepin” he put his hands on the bed, pulling himself up. He laid on the pillow and faced Quill.

 

“You were having nightmares again?” Peter asked, he knew about Rocket’s dwindling mental state; which might have surprised the raccoon, he hadn’t told anyone but Groot, but they could hear it when it happened.

 

Rocket was silent for a moment, he wanted to ask how he knew, but then he always had a feeling that the team knew.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Don’t you usually go to Groot?” He didn’t mean to sound spiteful there, but he did none the less

 

“Yeah” Rocket sighed “Feels weird goin ta someone else I’ve been avoidin this” Rocket said, looking away from Peters gaze “Don lookit me like that” He grumbled, Peter jerked his eyes away, looking to the ceiling

“Ok”

 

Rocket stared at the ceiling also “I’m shit at openin up..” He sighed  
Peter felt guilty; he swallowed the lump in his throat “You don’t have to tell me”

 

“I won’t, not tonight” Rocket said, He curled up at Peters side “Just felt like sleepin here.. if ya don’t mind”

 

“No never, was getting chilly in here” Peter grinned, he put his arm around Rocket, his boyfriend looking snug.

 

“Should try sleeping with a shirt on” Rocket smirked a little, snuggling his head into Peters chest. He closed his eyes, Peter also relaxed, sighing happily.

 

A few silent minutes passed before Rocket began speaking “Peter.. Thanks fer not rushin this” He sounded groggy, half asleep.

“..yeah, no problem”

—-

 

Peter was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot to the music that was audible to the entire ship. Rocket was beside him, curled up on Groots lap again as he caught up on sleep. Groot’s upper half was swaying to the music, out of the new team members, Groot was the most outwardly appreciative of the tunes.

 

“I am Groooot” Groot said in a sing songy tone, obviously singing alone to the song. Peter smiled at him; he was feeling better, much better. He wasn’t angry anymore, or jealous, he knew Rocket loved him, and if he needed Groot Peter would support that with no hard feelings.

 

Peter was staring off, enjoying his family and his music when he felt a pressure on his lap, Groot had scooped up the sleeping Rocket, laying him down on Peter. Groot stood up “I am Groot” He smiled, then freely walked away.

 

Peter gave a thankful smile in return before he pat Rocket gently on his head.


End file.
